1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination of a video tuner, a video signal reproducing arrangement and a picture display unit, the video tuner having a first output for supplying a video signal, the reproducing arrangement being constructed to read a video signal from a record carrier and to supply the video signal thus read to a first output, and the picture display unit having a first input for receiving a video signal, the combination further comprising switching means having a first signal input coupled to the first output of the video tuner, a second signal input coupled to the first output of the reproducing arrangement, having a signal output coupled to the first input of the picture display unit, and a control signal input, the switching means being constructed to establish a coupling between the first signal input and the signal output or between the second signal input and the signal output depending on a control signal applied to the control signal input. The invention also relates to a combination as defined above, in which the video signal reproducing arrangement is a video signal recording and reproducing arrangement, having a first input for receiving a video signal, which input is coupled to the first output of the video tuner.
The invention further relates to a video signal (recording and) reproducing arrangement and to a picture display unit for use in the combination, and to a television set comprising a video tuner, the picture display unit and the switching means of the combination.
2. Description of the Related Art
The combination comprising the video tuner, the video signal recording and reproducing arrangement and the picture display unit is known from Funk-Technik 38 (1983), Heft 5, pp. 208-212. This publication, in particular FIG. 1, shows a combination in which the video tuner, the switching means and the picture display unit have been combined to form a television set and in which the video signal recording and reproducing arrangement supplies a control signal for the switching means if a video signal reproduced by the arrangement is to be displayed on the screen of the picture display unit.
Also known are video tuners which are constructed to supply a first video signal representing pictures having a first aspect ratio or a second video signal representing pictures having a second aspect ratio. This first aspect ratio is for example 4:3, being the width-height ratio of the television pictures in existing television programs to be displayed on a standard display screen. The second aspect ratio is for example 16:9, being a width-height ratio which is more in conformity with movie technology and which is better adapted to motionpicture film and to the properties of the human eye.
An example of such a video tuner is the MAC decoder as described in Philips Technisch Tijdschrift 43, no. 8, Dec. 1986, pp. 213-229. The MAC decoder is employed for receiving satellite programs, the decoder deriving first or second video signals to be subsequently displayed with the correct aspect ratio on the display screen of the picture display unit.